


Pumpkin Spiced Lattes for World's Finest

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SuperBat, autum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s fall and that means that everyone is getting the delicious pumpkin spiced lattes from Starbucks. Even Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spiced Lattes for World's Finest

Bruce Wayne loved the fall. It was the beautiful transition between summer and winter. No more burning hot nights as Batman. No more annoying bugs to swat away. The cool autumn air cooled his body down, the air crisp with falling leaves. Well, as crisp as Gotham’s polluted air could be.

But what Bruce really liked about autumn were the pumpkin spiced lattes from Starbucks. The man drank coffee religiously every day to stay awake, but he made a special spot for the tasty pumpkin lattes. As soon as the seasonal drinks were sold, before he would have to head to Wayne Enterprises, he would stop by the Starbucks across the street and order a large pumpkin spiced latte and greedily suck it down. A picture of him walking out of Starbucks with the flavorful drink was slapped on magazine covers and celebrity TV shows, proclaiming how he was “just like us!” Little did they know how far from the truth they were.

Of course, Batman was never caught with a pumpkin spiced latte. He never revealed to the League that he loved pumpkin spiced lattes. But as always, he could not hide from Superman. Clark had seen the papers of Bruce with the spiced lattes. It was the man’s job to know everything going on with the articles being published, so of course he knew. Besides, Bruce was his boyfriend. Of course he knew that the billionaire liked pumpkin lattes.

Being the cheesy, head over heels man he was, Clark bought a pumpkin latte for Bruce. He floated into the Cave and waited for Batman to return. When he finally did, Clark smiled and held out the drink.

Slipping off the cowl, Bruce raised an eyebrow, humorless. “You’ve been reading the articles about me?”

“Of course.” Clark grinned goofily.

Bruce took the offered drink and took a hearty sip. Sitting down in his chair, he popped off the lid to reach the whipped cream. Dipping a finger in, he brought it out, coated in pumpkin spices and whipped deliciousness, and offered it to Clark. Eagerly, Superman leaned down and licked the fluff from Bruce’s finger, eyes dark and twinkling.

“Thank you.” Bruce said, leaning up to give Clark a brief kiss.

“Mm, you’re welcome.”

 

The next day at the Daily Planet, Clark came to his office to see one large pumpkin spiced latte on his desk. There was a note by it.

Enjoy. -B. W

Clark’s grin was so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

The exchange happened once a week. On Monday nights, since Mondays were always tough days, Clark would be waiting in the Cave for Bruce with a latte, and once Bruce got back, he would feed Clark the whipped cream off his fingers or vice versa. On Tuesday mornings, there would be a fresh latte on Clark’s desk with a note from Bruce. It was a little spark to their days, something that brought a smile to their faces.

That was the best part about autumn


End file.
